


Krypton, Earth, and Daxam

by ijedi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex adopted by Zor El and Alura, CatCo Galactic Media, F/F, Kara and Alex ship is Streaky, Lillian's ship is Cadmus, Luthor Corp "Luthor Guild", Maggie's ship is Dollywood, big au, main setting on Krypton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: Kara Zor El and Alex Zor El have a relatively peaceful life on Krypton. After a meeting with other members of the House of El, Kara and Alex decide to investigate CatCo Galactic Media, but first they meet with a certain Captain with dimples and form a team. After fighting various threats, Kara and Alex, and their new friends soon find evil present on all sides, and decide to help all three sides and stop the escalating conflict.Sanvers. Supercorp.





	Krypton, Earth, and Daxam

Typical red sunlight illuminated the windows of one of the major families of Krypton. The weather was peaceful; the winds were almost non-existent. The sunlight entered the windows of the four currently occupied rooms that were located at the top of one of the tallest towers in the capital city of Krypton where the members of the House of El lived. And while the adults in the building found it easier to wake up, the younger generation had AI to help.

“It’s time to wake up, Lady Kara and Lady Alex Zor El,” said Kelex robot, hovering next to the two beds that stood on the opposite sides of the room. 

“Yes, a new day!” Kara jumped from her bed, her feet landing on the floor, while her sister Alex was still sleeping. In fact, Alex took her sheets and pulled them over her head, trying to shield her eyes from excessive sunlight.

“Go away, I want to sleep,” said Alex.

“Lady Alex Zor El, the House of El has a meeting in the next half an hour,” said Kelex robot.

“Don’t care, go away,” said Alex, trying to fall asleep, only this time her sheets were forcibly removed, and Alex shivered from morning cool temperatures.

“Kara Zor El!” Alex jumped from her bed and saw Kara. She then lifted her pillow and threw it at her adoptive sister, missing by a few centimeters.

“Come and get me,” laughed Kara, running around the large room.

“Oh no, you don’t,” said Alex, running towards her sister and catching her.

“Alright, alright, you win Alex, now please let me go,” Kara protested. Alex smirked, releasing her sister’s arm and leg.

The two sisters changed cloths and ten minutes later entered the living room, located one level below the bedroom level, where people generally met and not only ate, but also discussed various topics. While the bedroom floor had six bedrooms, with three currently used as guest rooms, and those bedrooms all faced a small circular hallway in between them, the living room level occupied the entire level. Various mini tables and chairs stood by the windows of the living room, while a giant table stood in the middle.

As they entered, Kara and Alex saw that Astra was already sitting on one of the chairs by the window, looking at the tablet that showed news about Krypton. Occasionally she looked at the city itself.

“Hello girls,” said Astra, putting the tablet on the mini table by the chair, standing up.

“Hello Aunt Astra,” said Kara and Alex. While Kara went straight towards the fridge to find something to eat, Alex searched the wine cabinet; as she found some bottle of alcohol, she grabbed it, and walked towards one of the larger tables, sitting opposite to Kara. At first she looked how Kara just ate some of her favorite food and then took a glass and drank some Kryptonian wine.

“No, no, you should eat in the morning, not drink this garbage,” said Kara. She stood up, picked some food, and brought it to Alex. Alex looked at her plate of Kryptonian styled cornflakes, and then instead of milk poured a bottle of wine at the cereal, much to Kara’s horror.

Astra saw this and just shook her head.

Fifteen minutes later, the entire household sat by the large meeting table. Kara and Alex sat next to each other, while Zor El and Alura sat next to one another, with Astra sitting on Alura’s left and Non sitting on Astra’s other side, while Jor El sat on the other side of his brother, with Lara sitting next to her husband. Only Kara and Alex sat on the opposite side of the table.

“I think it is imperative for us to discuss possible threats coming from outside of Krypton. I heard that Queen Rhea of Daxam encouraged her husband to take a much draconian approach towards their citizens and Daxam went from a horrible place to an even worse hellhole. I worry that this Rhea might encourage their already unstable and bloodthirsty savage king to attack us,” said Astra.

“Have you learned any evidence to support that claim?” Alura asked.

“I agree with my wife. I heard from one of our colonies that a few Dominators met a Daxamite ambassador. These savage party people are definitely planning something,” said Non.

“Well, if it is the Dominators that wish to aid the evil Daxamites, then I might have a solution, but I still need more testing before I can see whether project Medusa is a success or not,” said Zor El.

“You will success, brother, I have no doubt,” said Jor El.

“But what if it works, what then? How would project Medusa work?” Alex asked her adoptive father.

“I am not sure yet, again, project Medusa requires more testing, but I believe it can create a powerful shield against all alien life form, or at least the ones we deem hostile to our planet,” said Zor El.

“So like a DNA based shield,” said Kara.

“Exactly,” said Zor El.

“Kara, don’t worry, your father is the greatest scientist of Krypton, I am sure he will make this project work in such a way that will help our people,” said Alura.

“If you need any help, I can assist you with project Medusa. I know enough about bioengineering that could be useful to you, Zor El,” said Alex.

“Thank you Alex. I will ask for your help if I require it,” smiled Zor El.

“While you worry about the Daxamites, I studied the people where Alex came from, and learned about the rising Corporate Guild of Luthors, or whatever it is called, and it has a rather violent history of mistreating people, especially those not from planet Earth, and also it is slowly expanding its influence on other planets,” said Alura.

“Relax sister, I am sure that no matter how powerful this Luthor Guild is, it would be no match to Kryptonian science, since Earth science is so primitive, no offence Alex,” said Astra.

Alex glared at Astra. “Perhaps, but it could be useful for us to investigate this Luthor Guild, since even if they have much more primitive technology, we should not take our chances,” said Lara.  
“I agree, but out priority should be Daxam,” said Astra.

“Then you should focus on Daxam,” said Jor El. “While Lara and Alura could investigate the Luthor Guild”

“Luthor Corp, it’s called Luthor Corp, not a Guild,” said Alex. It amused her how often her adoptive family confused the terminology that people of Earth used.

“Speaking of Luthor Guild, or as Alex puts it, Luthor Corp, there is another Guild or Corp that we need to pay attention to. CatCo Galactic Media is another such Guild, um entity that is slowly expanding to other planets, and while it has not attacked other planets like Luthor Corp did, this CatCo entity is still very powerful,” said Lara.

“CatCo, yes, I heard of that Guild in my Arts Guild. It sends information to other places like we do with our tablets. If you want, I could investigate this CatCo Guild and meet with their leaders,” said Kara.

“That’s a good idea, since you are familiar with Arts in this House and your sister has knowledge about Earth media, so I agree with your suggestion,” said Alura.

“So, it’s settled then? Jor El and I will work on Medusa, as well as other science projects that can help us defend Krypton. Astra and Non, you will investigate Daxam and its possible alliance with Dominators. Try to get information on what the Daxamites are planning next. Alura, you and Lara would investigate the Luthor Guild, while Kara and Alex will investigate the CatCo Guild. We will report any progress to each other,” said Zor El.

“All in favor?” Jor El asked. Everyone agreed. “Alright, I will report to the Council, telling them about our plans.”

The group dispersed. Astra and Non were the first to leave. They took an elevator down and traveled fifty levels before reaching the hangar where they parked their small space ship. Astra and Non climbed in with their co-pilot and tech assistant Indigo flying the ship away from the tower.

Zor El and Jor El travelled a hundred levels down and entered their lab, where they continued working on project Medusa. “Brother, I know you haven’t told everything to our family,” said Jor El.

“I know. But the others are not ready for the truth. While I will use the project Medusa as the last resort, I know that it will be fatal to all non Kryptonians, including Alex. I really hope that we would need to use Medusa but if we do, I would sacrifice the life of my daughter to save all Krypton,” said Zor El.

Alura was the next person to leave the living room. She travelled a thousand levels to another hangar, where small flying cars stood by the wall. Unlike the other hangar, these spaceships were significantly smaller, could not travel between planets, and most of them did not even have a roof. Alura took the elegant blue ship and flew towards the Judicial District.

Lara, Kara, and Alex were the only people left in the living room. As they were finishing their meal, Kal El joined them, as he only now decided to finally exit his room.

“Hello Kal,” said Kara.

“Hello Kara,” said Kal. The teenager had a day off at his Science Guild, so he decided to relax at home, and rather study science with his mother.

After Lara and Kal used the elevator to travel five levels down to study science, Kara and Alex looked at the red sky. “I guess we are going back to your home world,” said Kara.

“Kara, while it’s true that I was born on Earth, Earth is not my home. My home is where my sister is,” said Alex, hugging Kara. Both sisters smiled.

“Alright, but I admit that it will be interesting for us to travel to Earth and meet with this large Media Guild. Imagine, we will meet smart people who use the Art of Journalism to broadcast the news!” Kara said.

“Yes Kara, this would be very exciting,” Alex said with sarcasm.

The sisters then packed their bags with some snacks and supplies and travelled fifty-five levels down to their own private hangar, where their small ship stood. While Streaky was rather small, the black ship was fast and maneuverable, and could outran some of the fastest ships of Krypton. The sisters climbed inside, and put their bags on the floor, securing them. They then entered the cockpit, with Alex sitting at the pilot seat. Streaky took off, and flew high in the air, escaping Krypton’s atmosphere.

As Streaky flew in the orbit, Kara detected a distress signal. “Our colony on a nearby moon has been attacked,” said Kara.

“I guess our trip to Earth has been delayed. Full speed ahead,” said Alex, flying towards the Kryptonian colony on the small moon.

After the sisters arrived on the moon, Alex landed the ship at the landing sight and looked around. She saw many concerned citizens from Krypton who were visiting this small moon, since it had a nice tourism site. It had mini restaurants, bars, and clubs, many of which featured food and drinks from all over the galaxy.

“Lady Alex Zor El,” said Alex. “Relax, we came to help you.”

Alex and Kara looked around, and saw a few bodies near the landing sight. She then saw a few pilots or soldiers she hasn’t recognized.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” said Alex, walking towards the group of soldiers. “Hey, get out of this site.” Most pilots and soldiers promptly left, only one person remaining.

“What do you want lady? My name is Captain Maggie Sawyer, and I am here investigating the death of several members of my crew,” said Maggie.

“Lady Alex Zor El. Leave, Captain Sawyer,” said Alex.

“I have jurisdiction over this site,” said Maggie.

“Your jurisdiction ends where I say it ends. This area is Kryptonian property, and you should not be contaminating my scene,” said Alex.

The two women glared at one another, while Kara looked first at Alex, then at Maggie, and then back at Alex, shaking her head. “Hey, how about we work together on this?” Kara asked.

“Actually, your friend has a good idea,” said Maggie.

“She is my sister, Lady Kara Zor El,” said Alex.

“Hi,” said Kara.

“Well, if we are going to work together, you will need to meet my crew,” said Maggie. She then led Kara and Alex towards her ship to introduce the sisters to their new allies.

“I have a feeling we are going on a long adventure,” said Kara.

A/N: So, I just had this idea of writing a Krypton centric story, where Alex was adopted by the House of El, but with Earth still around. Sorry, no Eliza or Jeremiah here. This will focus less on superpowers and more on smarts and technology, although Martians still exist here, as do other aliens, and I might add Green and other Lanterns later on. But for now it’s a story of Earth, Krypton, and Daxam.

Also, out of eight people present at the meeting of the House of El (yes, even Non here), some would end up evil at some point.

I also want to add plot line for Mon El – I know, I know, most don’t like him, but since I am setting various people to have major antagonists, I would like to have either James, Winn, Maggie, or Cat be part Daxamite, and be Mon El’s cousin, so that that cousin could later become new ruler of Daxam and make major changes. Probably won’t be Cat since the other three are more Mon El’s age (Kara, Alex, James, Winn, Maggie, Lena are all around 25-30). And while I have an idea just who out of 4 will be Mon El’s long lost cousin, I would like to get feedback and might change that person. Lena will not be part Daxamite here.


End file.
